A GF Christmas Carol
by MissDHope
Summary: The GF take on the Charles Dickens Classic "A Christmas Carol" It is an Aarch/Artegor. I Hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas. XOX :D
1. The really boring start up chapter

**A GF Christmas Carol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football ...but how cool would that be ?I could give everybody shares for Christmas and then i wouldn't have to write a Christmas themed fic .But I don't own GF and cant give out shares so your getting a Christmas themed fic instead OK! I also don't own A Christmas carol as i am not Charles Dickens cause if I was I'd be a dude and I'm not **

**I the most awesome DH (not to blow my own trumpet but toot toot) Wrote this and will not take kindly to it being put up on some random HENTAI site and me not given credit. I don't care if it is the holiday season it MINE so leave IT ALONE! **

**PS. I love you all unless you're here to steal my fics then I HATE YOUR GUTS !**

**The First Kinda Boring Chapter **

Artegor hated Christmas. In his opinion it was the worst time of the year ,he hated it. There were so many reasons why he hated it ,but there were too many to go into . It was these many reasons that led Artegor to be sitting alone in a hotel room on Akillian sulking into a bottle of vodka, listening to carol singers on the street below singing the Akillian favourite "I'm dreaming of a non-white Christmas"and wishing he was anywhere else but there on Akillian where everything had started.

Artegor polished off one bottle after another of vodka ,trying to drown the sorrow of being on Akillian for Christmas. He was just about to drift into a drunken stupor when a bunch of people who couldn't really sing began singing really loudly outside his window.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_and a..." _

Then the singing stopped and a voice said "Come on D'jok do your part!" Glancing out of the window from the chair he was slumped in Artegor could see the Snow Kids standing there holding bottles of something that was alcoholic.

D'Jok at this point answered "I wont !" but after a few sharp words from Mei he gave in a screamed so out of tune that the windows rattled

_"AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! " _

This prompted Artegor to leap out of his chair ,push open the window and yell down to them " FUCK OFF, CHRISTMAS IS A HUMBUG !"

Slamming his window shut again Artegor didn't hear them all calling him a scrooge. Falling back into his chair Artegor slowly descended into the silent blackness that was a drunken sutpor.

It was sudden when he woke up . He had no idea what had woken him up all he knew was that he automatically hated it . Glancing around the room Artegor discovered that it looked no different to how it had done when he'd passed out ,and yet he had the feeling something was turned to look behind him and fell out of his chair at what he saw.

Aarch was standing there,but not Aarch as he was now old and fat and walrussy, this was young Aarch ,the Aarch that had played for the shadows ,ruthless ,mean and powerful. But that Aarch had died long ago so him being here was was about to tell Aarch-thing this but all that managed to come out was "impossible"

"No Artegor not impossible." The Aarch thing said " I am here to stop you becoming what you and I once were."

"Successful?" Artegor asked scornfully

"No ,bad people." Aarch said "We were horrible people Artegor ,we left everyone we ever cared about behind so we could get a chance at our dream and it ended badly for everyone involved!"

" NO ONE cared about me Aarch ,it was all you they cared about ,the hero I was just there...I was always just there!"

"And look where it god me Artegor." Aarch ghost said " I am forced to wander the worlds watching everything for all eternity carrying the weight if what I've done with me wherever I go" He gestured to chains Artegor hadn't noticed before.

"Those chains look heavy." Artegor said not taking his eyes off them.

"They are,but it is my punishment for what I have done ,the pain I've caused. The chains you will have are much heavier than mine Artegor ,everything you have done that is wrong is added link by link to the chain. I am here to offer you a chance. Tonight you will be visited to three ghosts ,The Ghosts of Christmas past ,present and future. The First will come when the clock strikes one ,the second when the clocks strikes two and the third when the clock strikes three."

Artegor looked at Aarch and noticed he seemed to be fading away.

"You're fading!"

"My time is up here ,I must go . Remember the first will come when the clock strikes one. The second at two and the third when the clock strikes three!"

"AARCH!" Artegor yelled ,but Aarch was already gone.

Artegor dashed to his bed and hid under the covers hoping that this was all some sort of alcohol induced vision that would pass. He began to slip under into the world of sleep hoping it was all over.

And then the clock struck one.

**Tada the first chapter is done ! And Yes FemaleSpock this will be an Aarch/Artegor fic feel free to SQUEEE really loudly . Reviews are helpful and make good early Christmas Pressies! *Hint hint * **


	2. Where things actually get a move on

**A GF Christmas Carol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football ...but how cool would that be ?I could give everybody shares for Christmas and then i wouldn't have to write a Christmas themed fic .But I don't own GF and cant give out shares so your getting a Christmas themed fic instead OK! I also don't own A Christmas carol as I am not Charles Dickens cause if I was I'd be a dude and I'm not **

**I am DH and I wrote this fic and I do not give any kind of permission for it to be used anywhere other than FF or DeviantArt If I decide to upload it...if this shows up on a Hentai site I will go on a murderous rampage and that is not good . LOVE YOU ALL.**

**PS FemaleSpock Loves Slash!**

**Chapter 2 : In which things finally get a move on**

The clock struck one and all at once there was a blinding flash of light,Artegor had woken upon the strike of the clock ,he now lay frozen on his bed. When the light cleared it seemed like nothing had changed until Artegors eyes re-adjusted to the dark and he saw...Sinedd at the bottom of his bed .

"Sinedd!" Artegor said ,ready to rant at Sinedd for being in his room at one in the morning and scaring him half to death.

"I am not to whom you address  
I am a spirit I must confess." Sinedd said

It hit Artegor like a tonne of bricks that it hadn't all been a alcoholic dream and that this was real!

"Are you the spirit that's coming was foretold to me?" Artegor yelled leaping out of bed.

"Indeed I am ,now come with me  
we have little time and much to see." The spirit said and moved towards the window .Artegor followed him uncertainly watching every move the Sinedd impersonator made.

"Which ghost are you?" He asked eventually after trying and failing several times to speak.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past  
the first to come but not the last!" The Sinedd lookalike said .

"Do you always speak on rhyme?" Artegor asked ,thinking that this would get old really fast and by the end of the hour he would want to kill this Sinedd thing and probably the real person just for looking like that.

"Yes I always speak in rhyme  
always,always all the time." The spirit said. Artegor felt his eye twitch a bit ,this was going to be a long hour. The Sinedd spirit pushed open the window.

"Can't we just use the door?" Artegor asked " I have many talents but flying isn't one of them !"

"I will not let you die  
A touch of my hand and you will fly!" The spirit replied grabbing Artegor's hand and leaping out of the window and flying through the air .Artegor used the time they were flying to think of how incredibly gay the spirit Sinedd sounded ...he was going to rip Sinedd for it later even though the footballer wouldn't know what the hell he was going on about.

When they landed it was outside a house that Artegor knew only too well.A house that he had tried for so long ,and had finally succeeded, to escape from.

"This is my old house ,where I grew up." He said turning to the spirit who only nodded and pointed to the door where two people were emerging .Artegor recognised them at once .

"MUM,DAD!" He yelled without thinking. His parents didn't even look up ,they just walked on as if nothing had happened.

"We cant be seen  
cant be felt  
cant be heard  
cant be smelt  
These are just shadows from your past  
from the first down to the last." The spirit Sinedd said.

"You annoyed me less when you were quiet!" Artegor grumbled walking into the house he'd grown up in ,the house he'd so desperately wanted to escape. Inside they saw a little boy with messy black hair sitting by a Christmas tree.

"My parents left me alone a lot as a child" Artegor told the Sinedd ghost who looked on the verge of asking in rhyme and Artegor didn't know if he could stand that."They were busy" He continued "They both worked and I took the back seat ..even on Christmas. They went to parties with business people and I stayed home."

"Was it always this way  
Every Christmas day?" The Spirit asked

"Not always" Artegor answered "When I got older I went with them to the parties." He kept looking at his past self looking very much like he wanted to hug him and tell him it would be okay.

"These parties ,lets see  
Shall we?"  
Sinedd ghost said ,then without waiting for an answer he took hold of Artegors hand again and they shot out of the house though Artegor still felt his feet planted on the floor and then all at once the world stopped moving and Artegor found himself standing in a highly furnished ballroom that was alive with laughter, chatter and music.

" I remember this !" Artegor exclaimed "This is the Fuzzybodys anual Christmas party! Such nice people...OH look there is Mr Angus Fuzzybody himself ,I forgot he used to wear that stupid hat !"

Mr Angus Fuzzybody stood up to make a speech and he of course was wearing a red velvet suit and a hat that looked like a chimney with legs sticking out of the top to represent Santa being stuck up the chimney. The ridiculous hat got a cheer and a laugh from everybody in the room all of whom knew the man too well not to know he loved making people laugh.

"His speeches were always great!" Artegor said and just then Mr Angus Fuzzybody started to speak .

"Once again it's Christmas "He said in a booming voice that came from having one too many sherry's "So eat Drink and BE MERRY!"

And that was all he said ,the music started again and everyone got back to having a great time.

"Something happened tonight  
Something that made everything right " The Sinedd ghost said with a knowing look at Artegor who ,by now,really wanted to punch the ghost and tell it to shut up.

"Yes it did" Artegor said instead "Tonight was the night I first met Aarch." He looked around and spotted himself at the buffet table talking to someone around the same age as him. Aarch.

"We were best friends right from the start,we played football together ,got on the same team and even left for the shadows at the same time and after a while we decided we liked each other as more than friends."

"Yes,but it wasn't all full of happiness  
One christmas ended in distress"

"No Sinedd,Spirit" Artegor pleaded "Don't show me that!"

But too late ,the scene had already changed .They were standing at a shuttle ,Aarch was on a stretcher about to be carried on ,Artegor was begging him to say.

"Please Aarch don't do this" young Artegor was saying "Don't do this,don't through away everything,everything we've worked for everything we have ...don't through away ...us."

" I have to Artegor" Aarch croaked from the stretcher "The smog is making me sick,I'm sorry but it's over ...everything is over."

All the noise from the shuttle couldn't cover the sound of Artegors heart breaking .

"FINE GO THEN!" Artegor yelled at Aarch and walked away .

"What are you doing!" Artegor yelled at his past self " Go back make up with him ,you'll live to regret it !"

"These are only shadows ..." The spirit started but Artegor cut across him.

" I KNOW ! These are only shadows of the past ,but I wish it could be changed "

"We have to leave  
for two more ghosts you've still to receive!" The Spirit said and once again the world spun and the shuttle disappeared, Aarch disappeared ,the young Artegor dissapeared and Artegor found himself back in his hotel room .

"Sinedd!" He yelled turning to where the ghost should have been ,but instead found himself facing one of the incredibly ugly paintings in the hotel room. "Sinedd?" he asked "Whats going to happen now?" When he received no answer apart from the soft patter of the snow on the now closed window. Artegor took one last look around the room to make sure the Sinedd ghost wasn't lurking in the corner somewhere ,and then slumped into the chair in front of the fire place . The fire had burned down into red embers ,Artegor watched them burn lower and lower...

And then the clock struck two.

**Yes my lovlies I have updated twice in 48 hours its a new record if ever there was one ...for me at least. also PLEASE STOP SNOWING!**

**I would also like to thank Honest Bob (whoever he may be) for pointing out my obvious carelessness and I apologise for letting it slip.**

**You are getting sleepy. You are now under my control .Look at the pretty review button ,Click the pretty review button ...REVIEW!**

**XOX **


	3. Which is not the same as the one before

**A GF Christmas Carol**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Galactik Football ...but how cool would that be ?I could give everybody shares for christmas and then i wouldnt have to write a christmas themed fic .But I dont own GF and cant give out shares so your getting a christmas themed fic instead OK! I also dont own A christmas carol as i am not Charles Dickens cause if I was I'd be a dude and I'm not **

**I am DH and I wrote this fic and I do not give any kind of permission for it to be used anywhere other than FF or DeviantArt If I decide to upload it this shows up on a Hentai site I will go on a murderous rampage and that is not good **

**P.S. I Hate Mark . Mark would probably hate me too ,If he existed**

**The Third chapter which is not the same as the one before. **

Artegors eyes jerked away from the glowing embers on the first strike of the clock .There appeared to be nothing happening and then all at once fog began to creep it's way around the room from an unknown source .The red embers from the fireplace lifted up and out of the fireplace and began to swirl around the room with the fog .As the second strike of the clock rang around the room the fog and embers swirled faster and closer heading inwards towards the middle of the room ,where they cycloned faster and faster untill the noise from the clock turned to silence. The fog and the embers swirled faster and began to take the shape of a person, a female person as far as Artegor could see and then all at once the fog was gone and Aduim stood in the middle of the floor staring at him.

For it was Aduim that stood there ,but not as Artegor had ever seen her wasn't the young Aduim he had know back in the great Akillian days and it wasn't the Aduim he knew now. She stood barefoot in the middle of the floor wearing nothing but a sleeveless white dress that fell to just above her ankles ,her red hair was curled and for once flying free from any kind of pins or only thing that appeared to be the same about her was that she was wearing a no nonsense expression on her face.

"Aduim?" Artegor asked without even realising what he was doing.

"No" Aduim said "I am the ghost of Christmas present . I've just taken on the form of this Aduim person to make you feel more ghosts do ,but I dont suppose my rhyming friend told you any of this?"

Realising that she meant the Sinedd ghost Artegor said "No ,no he didn't."

"Figures," Aduim ghost said " He was always a little scatterbrained . But enough of that ,lets go we have a lot to see and a limited time to see it in !"

"Can we take the door this time?" Artegor asked, remembering the Sinedd ghost pulling him out of the window.

"No time for that!" Aduim snapped grabbing his wrist and yanking forward. The room blured into a tunnel of light that he and the Aduim ghost seemed to fly through at lightspeed. Then as suddenly as it had started the light tunnel was gone and Artegor was standing in a place he knew.

"Sinedd's room?" He asked looking at the Aduim ghost with an expression he was sure looked a little crazy.

"Yes." The Ghost answered " To truley change you must first see what you have done."

"What have I done to Sinedd?" Artegor asked, sure he'd been hard on Sinedd but that was the only way for Sinedd to be the best player ever. He wanted to make sure that Sinedd didn't fail him like Aarch had all those years ago and so he pushed Sinedd to be the best.

"I could tell you." Aduim said "Or I could show you " She pointed to the bed where Sinedd was sitting bent over ,looking at something that Artegor couldnt moved forward to get a better look . Pictures of war torn cities were strewn over the bed ,and right in the middle ,the one that held Sinedds attention was a picture of a baby sitting on grass being held in a sitting position by a pair of hands had no body attached to them so it was impossible to tell who they belonged guess the picture was of Sinedd and the hands holding him up belonged to either his mother or his father.

Sinedd sniffed and a tear dripped onto the picture of the baby. This was worrying to Artegor since he had never pictured Sinedd as the type to cry ,or to show any emotion this was unnerving. But he still couldn't see how this was to do with him.

"What has this to do with me?" He asked the spirit ,turning away from Sinedd.

"You've never bothered to find out anything about him have you ?" The Aduim ghost asked using the same patronising tone as the real thing. "He's your best player and yet you know next to nothing about him!You spend so much of your time hating everything that you push everyting else out of the way and dont notice what is being left behind."

" I think I prefered the rhyming ghost ." Artegor said acidly ,he didnt take too kindly to being spoken to like that by anyone.

"Whatever!" The Aduim ghost said.

Artegor looked back at Sinedd who was still sitting ,crying on his bed,and felt so sorry for him that it actually hurt to watch.

"Take me away from here spirit I cant stand it." He said

"You have begun." Was all the answer he got before the light tunnel had opened up again and they flew through it at the same impossible speed as before with flashes of people and lives on either side of them as they the tunnel faded away and they were standing in a place Artegor didn't recognise at all.

"Where are we?" He asked,but the spirit Aduim just shook her head and pointed towards a door at the end of the hall. Taking the hint Artegor truged up the hall muttering that she could've just told him and saved him the trouble.

Pushing open the door at the end of the corridor ,he realised that they were in a hospital and that the patient that he was supposed to see was...

"Aarch's goal keeper?" Artegor asked ,if he had been confused as to what Sinedd and his loneliness had to with him ,it didnt compare to how he was feeling now. "Spirit I'm even more confused now than I was has Aarch's goal keeper got to do with me at all ? I mean I've had nothing to do with him at all other than becoming the assistant coach to the snowkids,and even then ..." He trailed off trying to think of ways that this could possibly be connected to he couldnt think of any he turned to the spirit for an explination.

The spirit rolled her eyes and sighed as if it was obvious. Artegor found himself really wishing that the rhyming Sinedd was still with him ,at least Sinedd had been funny to listen to.

"Well if you must know you didn't _do _anything." Aduim spirit said.

"Then why..?" Artegor began but the Spirit cut across him.

"Because, like you ,his illness can be traced back to the just like you did ,he will only get only difference is that no one can find out whats wrong thanks to what the metaflux did."

"What did the metaflux do?"

"It's made this illness impossible to trace and if no one can find out whats wrong then..." The spirit trailed off to emphasise her point.

Artegor turned to the bed where Ahito was lying ,uncountable needles and drips flowing into him, looking closer to death than life. His family were sitting beside the bed ,they knew what was coming ,they were just waiting for it. No one spoke ,no one even moved ,they were just waiting for the end.

"Does he die?" Artegor asked the spirit not taking his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

" I am the Ghost of Christmas present ,the future is hazy to me ,but I see an empty bed and goal keeping gloves without an owner."

This was all the answer Artegor needed ,he turned back to the spirit. "Futures can be changed ,cant they ? Futures arent set in stone ,they can be changed,right? "

"Futures can be changed ,it is true, they are not set in stone." The spirit said looking at Artegor with no expression on her face.

It was then Artegor noticed that the spirits red hair was slowly whitening and that wrinkles were beginning to appear on her.

"Aduim,Spirit you're geting old!" He exclaimed alarmed by this rapid change.

"My time grows short ,come ,we must go."

Artegor took one last glance behind him at Ahito and his family before the light tunnel opened up again and the spirit pulled him through it .

When the tunnel faded Artegor once again found himself in his hotel room ,staring at the fireplace that had now burned out. He was alone. The Aduim spirit was gone and all that was left was the slight fog that was still lingering around the window.

Artegor looked at the clock above the fireplace _02:59_.He began to pace back and forth across the room ,not taking his eyes away from his feet .

And then the clock struck three.

**Ugh! There are no words to describe how much I HATE this chapter .Cause I hate it with a passion of wanting to blow it up with a bomb. **


	4. The end or a new beginning? no, THE END!

**A GF Christmas Carol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football ...but how cool would that be ?I could give everybody shares for Christmas and then i wouldn't have to write a Christmas themed fic .But I don't own GF and cant give out shares so your getting a Christmas themed fic instead OK! I also don't own A Christmas carol as i am not Charles Dickens cause if I was I'd be a dude and I'm not **

**I am DH and I wrote this fic and I do not give any kind of permission for it to be used anywhere other than FF or DeviantArt If I decide to upload it this shows up on a Hentai site I will go on a murderous rampage and that is not good **

**PS. This is stressful**

**CH4 : Which is once again different from the others... END!**

As the clock struck three Artegor stopped pacing and looked up at the clock ,as if it would give him some idea of what was about to happen. It didn't. Turning around to scan the room he jumped backwards in fright when he saw Fulmungus captian of the Shadows leaning against the wall in the typical shadows fashion. At least he thought it was Fulmungus ,all the shadows looked the same and it was hard to tell them apart even to him.

"You are the third ghost I guess." Artegor said ,more a statement than a question.

The shadows captain nodded and motioned for Artegor to come closer.

" I suppose using the door is too much to ask?" Aretgor asked not entirely hopeful that this time he wouldn't be pulled out of the window or into a tunnel of light. Once again the shadow said nothing and just grabbed a hold of Artegors wrist and transported using,what appeared to be ,smog.

They landed outside in an alleyway that was amazingly snow free apart from one patch right in the Artegor noticed grudgingly they had landed in. Stepping out of the snow patch he turned to the shadows captain.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked . Fulmungus didnt say anything he just pointed to the back of the alleyway where there was a dark shape moving about as if trying to hide from the light.

Artegor looked at Fulmungus for some sort of explanation but received none ,the shadow just continued to point in the direction of the figure. Taking the hint that he should look closer at this figure Artegor moved slowly up the alleyway ; he didn't know exactly why he was going slowly ,since this was only a shadow of the future and couldn't hurt him ,but it felt like the right thing to do in this situation. As he walked at a sickeningly slow pace to the back of the alleyway Artegor began to prepare himself for what he was going to see when he eventually got there.

All the mental preparation in the world wouldn't have made what Artegor saw any easier . He was looking down on himself ,drunk and slumped against the wall homeless. The present day Artegor took a step back in shock .

"This is me!" He yelled turning back to Fulmungus, who looked just as expressionless as ever . "This is me." He repeated and this time Fulmungus nodded . Artegor looked back at himself and then at Fulmungus again ,his mouth moved and yet no speech was able to form in his dry mouth. His brain didn't seem to be working properly all that seemed to flow around and around on a continual loop were the words "_This is me. This is my future." _

Finally words were able to form as Artegors brain defrosted from the shock of the image of himself. "How?"

Of course he got no answer from the shadow. The silence ,Artegor realised,was annoying him more that Aduims sceptisism and Sinedds rhyming put together. He was about to tell the Shadow captain this but something told him he might regret that so he clenched his teeth together and scowled at the shadow instead.

The shadow once again grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the transportation smog .When it cleared they were standing in a cemetery .Snow began to swirl around them and Artegor began to fear the worst.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked even though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer from the shadow. The shadow just pointed to the grave in front of them and gave Artegor a shove towards it.

"Okay I'm going ,jeez ...pushy!" Artegor grumbled as he made his way through the snow towards the grave. He once again began to prepare himself for what he was going to see ,he was expecting to see the name of Aarch's goal keeper ,that at least would link up with what Aduim had shown him . What he wasn't expecting was to see his own name etched into the stone ,staring him in the face ,mocking him with what was going to happen. He jumped back from the grave as if it was going to bite back to the ever expressionless Fulmungus he screamed at him " WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THIS!"

When he received no answer from the shadow he continued on " WHY? WHY WHY WHY ?" He forgot that he was Artegor Nexus and that he was supposed to be in control ,he was throwing a fit in a cemetery, then a thought hit him.

"It can be changed." He said more to himself than the shadow. "It can be changed!" He said louder and then he shouted it as loud as he was able "IT CAN BE CHANGED !"

He then began to mutter to himself "Of course it can be changed ,I said so myself and Aduim agreed with me that futures are not set in stone,they can be changed!" He then turned back to Fulmungus " That's why you brought me here isn't it ? Of course it is, you knew that seeing my own future would sent me into thinking about how the future can be changed .And why just change the future for me ,why not for every-ones benefit. I could save Aarch's Goal keeper and I could stop Sinedd from being all alone all the time I could... well you get the idea!"

Fulmungus just stood expressionless as Artegor rambled on.

"I am not the man I was ,I am not the man I used to be !" At this point Artegor ran out of both words and breath and just stood panting and staring at Fulmungus with an expression complete happiness plastered over his face.

Fulmungus just nodded and once again grabbed Artegors wrist and transported them back to the hotel room. As the smog cleared Artegor began to pace the room again mumbling about changing the future.

Fulmungus felt his eye start to twitch and as Artegor paced back and forth for about the millions time Fulmungus grabbed his wrist again and sent a great wave of flux on top of him knocking him unconcious. At this point the clock struck four and Fulmungus disappeared in a puff of smog.

Artegor felt himself slowly coming around out of his comatose sleeping state .As his mind slowly started to ungroggify and become slightly more useful to him ,the first thought that flitted through his mind was the spirits and what they had shown him .He sat up a little to quickly and his head throbbed ,it was then Artegor remembered he's been drinking incredibly heavily the night before and now he had one hell of a hangover. He began to wonder if it had all been some alcohol induced dream. But the images burned into his mind suggested otherwise,never in his life had he had a dream so vivid he could remember it for more than a few seconds after he had woken up . Just thinking about it seemed to cinch it in Artegors mind that everything that had happened was real.

Then he thought of the promise he had made ,to change the future ,to make it better not only for himself .He would do that ,he would take what the spirits had shown him and he would become a better person for it .He would help cure Aarch's goal keeper and maybe learn his name in the process,he would help Sinedd get over the loss of his parents .But that could wait for a while ,the first thing on Artegors mind was to right a wrong he had made many years ago.

v 

Aarch was surprised to say the least when Artegor turned up at his door unannounced ,very early in the morning, on Christmas.

"Artegor ,what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Aarch," Artegor answered "There are many reasons as to why I do anything,but I'm here to tell you I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Aarch asked " Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for being so mad for so long ,I'm sorry for doing everything I did and most of all I'm sorry for letting you go all those years ago."

Before Aarch had a chance to say anything Artegor had pressed his lips against Aarch's and Aarch did nothing to stop. In fact Aarch found himself deepening the kiss as all those old feelings resurfaced. Artegor also felt those same feelings resurfacing from a part of himself he thought had died long after all those years of solid hatred he and Aarch could finally be together like they were always meant to be.

**ITS DONE ! on time I might add !  
All I can say is NEVER AGAIN are you lot getting a Christmas special from me that is based on a book . I'll write my own next year much less hassle.  
I either love you all or hate you all ...I'll work it out later but for now this is DH saying MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR ! **


End file.
